Crossover: Marvel Skaar son of Hulk and The Legend Of Spyro
by Drago the oldstrong
Summary: The Humans feared his powers that he might destroy earth like The Hulk almost did, so they put him in a shuttle and send him to a different world. The ship has a malfunction and gets sent through a portal to another world. This world is filled with dragons and now Skaar has to figure out how is he going to get home. This is a part 1 of 2 story, first fanfiction so be nice.
1. Chapter 1Welcome to Skyland

** Chapter one: Welcome To Skyland**

By: Drago The Oldstrong

Disclaimer: do not own any of the Spyro series and Skaar from Marvel, except the ones I made up.

Flying in space was Skaar son of the strongest there is. The Humans feared his power, so rather then make war they made a choice to exile him. So he would not destroy any worlds with his powers. He fed Sakaar to Galactus, so Skaar lived up to the name of world breaker. He was in human form when he was exiled from earth bound in chains he was sent to course to a deserted world. But fate was on his side, there was a malfunction and he was sent to Skyland.

Going through the portal made him weaker and forget who he is, all he remembers is his name. He crash landed on that world wondering what to do now."uh my head wait where am I ... ow my rib its stab I better find a way to stop the bleeding." He rips part of his tattered clothes and ties it around his stomach. "Hay a door, maybe I can look for help." He goes out the door only carrying a big sword, Skaar was in human form right now unable to change into savage Skaar. He was in the woods and it was night fall. "hmmm I better go I could drag unwanted attention here." He goes up to a lake and cleans out his wound to his surprise it was already healing.

Then there was a scream out of the darkness , he runs toward it and finds a dragoness running away from other dragons. "hay were ya going pretty lady" a red and orange dragon said, "maybe she just playing around" the big brown dragon said. So Skaar still watching, runs up toward a blue dragon and stabs him in the throat with his sword. Then takes the other one by surprise, now covered in blood he says "who next" he stabs the brown dragon in the stomach but the brown dragon dough's his attack and bites Skaar in the neck. Then he grabs his sword and stabs his stomach and cuts open his guts falling down. Bleeding out he stares at the girl with his green eyes then the world goes black.

Skaar was waking up and there was no one there then someone came in he went back to bed pretending to be asleep.

"alright lets see what you have here" the light blue dragoness said, when she opened it there were no signs of of any scars.

"This is extremely unusually" she said while eye balling Skaar.

then without warning when she turned her back, Skaar got up and made a run for the door. There were guards at the door, Skaar push them out of the way and said "catch me if you can" then he jumped right out of the balcony. Falling he landed on top of a house and jumped down to the floor and made a run for through the streets pushing and shoving there were dragons on the sky and on the ground they chases after him and one of them said "shut the gate".

Surrounded he prepared for battle but without a sword, he still knew how to fight. Then he used sakaarson hand to hand combat on them. they kept coming but he didn't stop fighting and then one of the dragons blew fire at him.

There was he smoke out Skaar came out unharmed he kept fighting.

Until a purple dragon with yellow horns yelled "STOP THIS INSTANT".

Suddenly everyone lowered there weapons and bowed.

"What is your name fighter" the purple dragon said.

"my name is Skaar where am I and why did you bring me here".

The purple dragon said calmly "No one is here to hurt you Im here to thank you for saving my daughter".

"Now if you please lets talk somewhere private."

Skaar was back inside the temple talking to the purple dragon.

"So what's your name" Skaar asking

"My name is Spyro please to meet you Skaar" Acting nicely.

"So you have crossed a really big sword around here".

"Actually I have its in the room where you were sleeping in... before you ran out the balcony like that" spyro said while giving him a angry glare.

"Oh... sorry about that I was just um escaping" Skaar said while giving a faint laughter.

"So what are you exactly... are you a ape" asking with curiosity.

"do I look like an ape to you" Skaar said meanly.

"Oh look were here" spyro said

"dad your here" a young purple male dragon said.

"Of course Im am Jack where else would I go" Spyro said happily.

"So who's the new guy" asking his father

"The name is Skaar" saying his name proudly.

"Skaar huh well with a name like that you gotta have some scars on you" saying happily.

"nope don't have any" Skaar said

Then a beautiful dragoness came ran up to Spyro and hugged him and said "Dad your back".

**Characters I do own: Jack and the mysteries dragoness**

**So every body write in the comments and tell me how good the first chapter was and please be nice this is my first chapter after all.**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding a way to remember

**Chapter 2: finding a way to remember**

**By: Drago the oldstrong**

Skaar felt something different after seeing the dragoness in day he got a good look at her in the bright of day. She was the color of light purple and had a pink underbelly, she had four white horns pointing upward and had deep blue eyes.

"So who's the new guy, dad" she asked.

"His name is Skaar" Spyro said.

"I think we met the night before" Skaar said happily.

"Oh now I remember you your the one that saved from those bandits" she said.

"Yah and your grounded young lady" Spyro said interrupting there conversation.

"What no please dad I was just wondering outside the gates of Warfang, its so boring here sometimes" she said while whining.

"No buts to your room now sara" Spyro said meanly.

"Dad I think she needs an escort to her room" Jack said annoyingly.

"What a great idea, Skaar why don't you escort my daughter to her room I will be here when you get back to talk about where your going to stay" Spyro said

"Sure why not, besides I need to find my way around here anyway" Skaar said.

So they explored around the temple while they were walking she asked Skaar a couple of questions.

"So where ya from" Sara asking.

"Don't know I can't remember anything all I remember is my name" Skaar said.

"So you don't remember anything at all, well I feel sorry for you then" Sara said

It was a moment of silence till sara asked skaar another question.

"So how come your eyes are like that" she said curiously.

"What do you mean there nothing wrong with is it" Skaar said nervously.

"No I mean your eye see the white part in my eye how come yours is black"

"Don't know" Skaar said.

"Well here we are home sweet prison" Sara said sadly.

"Well see ya later I guess" Skaar said.

"Oh there one more thing I have to do" Sara said. The she kissed Skaar on the cheek and said " thinks for saving me see ya later". After the door closed Skaar cheeks went red and then he went happily down stares.

"So now where am I going to stay until I get my memory back" Skaar asked.

"Well your gonna stay here before you ask why, consider it payment for saving my daughter Sara" Spyro said.

"So whens mom going to get better dad" Jack asked.

"I don't know son maybe she will get better tomorrow wait and see" Spyro said happily.

"Well it's getting late everyone why don't we get some sleep we can talk about in the morning" Spyro said.

"Jack show Skaar where the guest room is he can sleep there until he gets his memory back" Spyro said.

So they walked quietly until they got to the guest room. The guest room was big it had a bathroom though another door and had a balcony but faced part of the city of warfang.

"So you will be sleeping here Skaar goodnight" Jack said.

"alright thanks goodnight" Skaar said

Skaar jumped on the bed covered himself with a blanket and fell to a deep sleep.

**Well everyone this is chapter 2 of my awesome story**

**Characters I do own: Jack and Sara**


	3. Chapter 3 A Waking Nightmare

**Chapter two: A waking nightmare**

**by: Drago The Oldstrong**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Spyro series or marvel Skaar**

Skaar was having a nightmare, the sky was red, the walls destroyed, and everything was on fire. Skaar just walked through the burning city wondering "how this happen", then in the sky there was this massive creature that looked like Skaar. Then it jumped down and landed then it saw Skaar, it walked toward him with his weapon drawn then it began to talk.

"who are you" Skaar said nervously.

"Im you just the savage person you were meant to be" the creature said angrily.

"NO your not me and I will never be like you" Skaar said angrily

"Yes I am your just suppressing me in the depths of our mind, I will come out soon when you need me the most" the creature said evilly.

Then with out any sign the creature attack Skaar. Then Skaar woke up, still inside his room he looked around everything was normal. Nothing was destroyed, nothing was on fire everything was just fine.

"It was just a dream remember that Skaar it was just a dream" Skaar said nervously.

So he got up early in the mourning and wondered around then he found him self in the gardens where he heard someone humming. It was the woman she had black scales, a red underbelly, and some marking on her body and horns just like Sara.

"Oh hello I didn't except anyone else here" the woman said happily.

"Sorry I just woke from a bad dream I was just exploring" Skaar said nervously

"what's your name" she said curiously.

"My name is Skaar and yours is" Skaar said.

"Cynder please to meet you Skaar" Cynder said while holding up a paw.

"Hay you wouldn't know where could a guy like me could eat would ya" Skaar said.

"Oh sure go out the way you came then make a left then another then make a right" Cynder said.

"Thanks hay do you know where a girl called sara is" Skaar asking nervously.

"Do you mean my daughter she always trying to escape from the city she probably getting ready to go check the kitchen" Cynder said.

Then Skaar left to the kitchen and saw Sara there for some odd reason he said "hi Sara ho... how's it going" Skaar asking shyly.

"Oh hi Skaar didn't know you were up I was just about to leave to go exploring in the city again, by the way do you want to come along Sara said cheerfully.

"Umm sure why not besides I need to explore the city if I want to go get some food around here" Skaar said.

"Great lets go" Sara said.

So they left to the city streets to go wonder around people, mostly people kept starring at Skaar when all of a sudden some called out to Sara. They came a male dragon that was dark gray and red and had to white horns that curved, running with a dragoness that was the color light blue with with yellow trim who had horns that were pointed straight.

"Hi Sara"said one of them.

"Oh hi Nora and Jasper hows it going, oh wait this is Skaar" Sara said.

"Hello Skaar nice to meet you Im Jasper the fire dragon" Jasper said while putting up a paw.

"Hi hows it going" Skaar said.

"Pretty good, oh wait Sara are Sara are you going to the festival yes or no" Jasper said.

"Of course I am, I just haven't found anyone to go with yet" Sara said.

"Hmm how about Bolt he always a fun guy to hang out with right" Jasper said.

"No last year I went with him he wouldn't be quiet for five seconds" Sara said.

"Uh oh I think I have to go if my dad sees me out here he is going to freak Im grounded right now by" Sara said.

They walked the rest the way and Skaar thought to him self "I hope I get my memory back sooner I don't know how much more of this I can take of this" Skaar thought to himself.

**Well that wasn't that frighting as aspected but when he goes to sleep I will make longer write in the comments by.**

**Characters I own: Sara, Nora and Jasper**


	4. Chapter 4 The Beast

**Chapter 4 The Beast**

**Disclaimer: do not own any of the Spyro series or marvel Skaar**

Getting use to life was not easy for Skaar, he had to take history lessons there in order to know a lot about the world he was in. Besides that's not problem the real problem was the growing nightmares the more he slept the more nightmares soon turned into night terrors. Skaar got just little bit of memories each time he had nightmares, the savage creature showed him things that he didn't want to see. The creature had showed people he killed people who loved him only to betray him, until the creature said he knew how to make the nightmares stop.

"How do I stop please I don't want to see anymore" Skaar yelling.

"You want it to stop then make it LET ME OUT!" the creature said yelling at Skaar.

"I don't know how to let you out" Skaar said while sobbing.

"Like I said before when you need me the most" The creature said.

Then Skaar woke up and decided that he was going to put himself in the face of danger. So he asked around where there will be a ferocious monster, they said outside of warfang there was a cave that housed a Gigantic spider that ate dragons, apes and pantherens alike. Skaar went to the cave when he realized that he was being tailed by other dragons.

"I can hear you ya know you might as well come out already" Skaar said to a bush. So Skaar threw a rock at the bush and then it said something.

"Alright enough with throwing rocks already" said a familiar voice.

"What are doing here Sara I thought you were at warfang" Skaar said angrier.

"It so boring so when I heard you were going to the spider cave I thought I follow you" Sara said.

"Uhh fine you can come along just one condition" Skaar said.

"What" Sara said.

"Stay out of my way" Skaar said.

So they went inside the cave and encountered a couple of spiders but still no big spider yet. So Sara asked Skaar a couple of questions while they were walking deeper into the cave.

"So why ya come here Skaar" Sara said.

"Well I wanted to make a name for my self besides you right about one thing, it is boring around here" Skaar said.

"Told ya" Sara said annoyingly.

Then all of a sudden something shot webs at them and they flew to the wall covered in webs.

"Uh oh" Sara said while struggling to get free.

"Ya think" Skaar said.

Then a Gigantic spider that was the color blue and black was coming toward them.

"We have to get out of here" sara said while trying to escape.

"I know Im working on it" Skaar said angrily.

Skaar was cutting the webs with his sword that he brought, he needed to work fast if they wanted to get out of here then Sara was taken by the spider deeper into the cave.

"NO, WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME FUCKING ALREADY" Skaar said yelling.

Then a voice in his head said "Im coming out be ready" it said. Then Skaar eyes glowed green and transformed into savage Skaar persona, he increased in size and in strength then broke loose out of the spider web.

"Skaar help Im trapped in the spider web help and by the way the little spiders are coming to eat me" Sara screamed.

Skaar jumped up and got her out of the web, luckily she didn't see him because it was dark. Then Skaar beat the spider and ripped it in half, when he was done he transformed back to his normal 18 year old self again. And Skaar got more memories after his transformation, then Skaar ran out of the cave and Sara followed.

"How did you do that Skaar" Sara said excitedly.

"Umm luck was on my side I guess" Skaar said nervously.

"Well I think we had enough adventure for one day" Sara said happily.

"Yah lets go back already Im starving" Skaar said.

**Well everybody that was kinda of awesome so right in the comments and tell me how good it was see ya.**

**Characters I own: Sara**


	5. Chapter 5 The Tyrant King

**Chapter 5 The Tyrant King**

**By: Drago The Oldstrong**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the spyro series or Skaar from marvel**

The ruler of the dragons is a tyrant, always thinking about himself and not the people but no one ever had the guts to tell him that. Because if they did, they would be public executed for all to see so no one standed up to him. He was the color black with golden wings claws and horns and with red eyes.

"My king the Oracle wishes to show you something" a servant said.

"Fine I shall come but if it is not important or a false alarm, then kiss your head good by" the king said angerily.

Then they went off to the oracle, for something very important.

"What is it Oracle" the king yelled.

"shuuu Im having a vision" the Oracle said.

"A little child from the stars came three months ago" the Oracle said

"Do you see him" the king said.

"I see the child, this child has no face but wait he is changing growing bigger more muscular more powerful his face is hidden in shadow but his eyes stands out glowing green and he holds a sword he becomes a warrior" the oracle said.

"Then what" the king said.

"He kills you rules the kingdom but then..." the Oracle said nervously.

"Everything goes to hell there shall be a war in the outlands" the Oracle said.

"He leaves" the Oracle said.

"But how do I die" the king said.

"Im sorry the vision leaves me I grow tired I must rest now" the Oracle said weakly.

Then the king left the temple where the Oracle was then went back to his castle and yelled at the guards.

"Find me the child" the king said yelling at his guards.

"I will not die I will kill the child first" the king said evilly

**Well that was an odd turn of events I know the chapter is short but it was also a bloopers to my next story**

**characters I own : the king and the Oracle**


	6. Chapter 6 The Festival

**Chapter 6 The Festival**

**by: Drago The Oldstrong**

**Disclaimer: do not own any of the Spyro series or Skaar from Marvel**

Skaar nightmares stop for awhile but eventual he was going to put his life in danger again, but he didn't have to worry about that it was day and he was relaxing. So he went to wonder the streets to go buy some food, he had a job for smithing jewelry so he was able to pay for the food he bought. But then there was a little dragon that came out of the store and had a bag filled with food and medicine and the store owner caught him and yelled at the little boy.

"Why were you stealing medicine and food from my store" a brown dragon yelled.

The boy didn't reply he kept his head down.

"Answer me" the brown dragon said.

"My little brother sick" the dragon said.

Skaar came out through the crowd starting to form and and asked the store keeper how much the stuff cost.

"20 gold" the store keeper said.

"Here" Skaar said shoving the money into his face.

Then Skaar took the bag went on one knee and spoke to the little boy.

"Here take it no ones going to take it" Skaar said peaceful while offering the bag to the little dragon boy.

Then the little boy took the bag and said "thank you your the only nice person here to help". Skaar said "don't mention it kid stay out of trouble ok" Skaar said. Then the boy ran off through the crowd and left.

"Well that could have been better" Skaar said.

So the day went by and it was about 5:00, the day before Sara said he should take a shower and get some new clothes. Skaar then took a shower and got a white shirt with long brown pants throwing away his tattered clothes but keeping the tattered shoes. Then Sara came by wearing a gold necklace with a short red cape and she even looked much brighter like a lighter shade of purple and her horns were glowing white in the light.

"So how do I look" Sara said nervously.

"Umm you look umm amazing" Skaar said while stuttering.

"Great well Im going to the festival by myself there was no one to go with so I figure I go by myself unless" Sara said looking nervously.

"You want to come with me Skaar I mean if you want you don't have to but if you want" Sara said while blushing.

"Sure why not I was just going to go to sleep but going to a festival would be nice for a change" Skaar said happily.

Then they both went to the festival it was kinda loud but they could still here each other voices.

"So what do you think" Sara said almost yelling.

"Fine I guess I didn't excepted it to be so loud" Skaar said.

"I know it so boring here people had to be loud in festival so they don't go crazy" Sara said.

"Hey Skaar you want to dance" Sara said.

"Umm I don't know how" Skaar said.

"Don't worry just follow my steps" Sara said.

So Skaar and Sara was dancing then, later having fun at the festival buying food, playing games, winning prizes and meeting some friends. That is until someone came and yelled out Sara name.

"Hey Sara I didn't expected you to go with no scales" a black dragon said.

"Just leave us alone Fang I don't want any fights ok" Sara said back to Fang.

"Well there gonna be if no scales don't back off" Fang said while pushing Skaar.

"Look she didn't want any trouble so back off" Skaar said angrily.

"Im hoping for it" Fang said while punching Skaar in the face. Skaar thought to himself "just calm down Skaar we don't need to start a fight". Skaar got back up and didn't punch him back.

"Look you ether walk a way now no scales or your going to regret it" Fang said angrily.

"Why don't you fuck off and suck a dick" Skaar said yelling.

"Let me out Skaar I can help you" the creature said in Skaar mind.

"No I can do this on my own" Skaar said inside his head to the creature. Then Fang punch Skaar in the face again and kept kicking him in the stomach while he was on the ground. People started surrounding them, and saying "Fight" "Fight". Skaar couldn't take any more so he got back up just as he was about to hit him he grabbed his paw and and tackle Fang to the ground and kept punching him. Everyone was starting to get quiet the more he kept punching Fang in the face.

"Skaar stop please you don't need to kill him" Sara said while putting her paw on his shoulder.

Skaar stopped looked around at the people, then looked at his bloody fist and Fangs now bruised and swallow bloody face. Skaar then got up and pushed people out of his way and ran outside of the city of Warfang. And found a lake deep in the forest and looked at his reflection only seeing savage Skaar.

"DAMN YOU GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING MONSTER" Skaar said yelling at his reflection.

Then he smashed his reflection, then curled up to a ball next to the lake and went to a deep sleep.

**That more fun to write then excepted so comment and tell me how good it was.**

**Characters I own: Fang and Sara**


	7. Chapter 7 The Camp

**Chapter 7 The Camp**

**By: Drago The Oldstrong**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Spyro series and Skaar from Marvel**

Skaar was in the dream world of his when he saw the savage Skaar again, it came toward Skaar and it began to speak.

"Skaar I am angry at you did not use my rage against that dragon what was it Fang" Savage Skaar said.

"Just leave me fucking alone you monster" Skaar said sobbing.

"Our father would hate this he was a savage monster he was known to all the worlds as **WORLD BREAKER**" Savage Skaar said proudly.

"Well Im not a monster, Im not a World Breaker, Im not anything like you or my father or his father before him" Skaar said angrily.

"Fine you don't have to let me out I will come out when you need my power" Savage Skaar said to puny Skaar.

Then Skaar woke up with ripped clothes and got to his feet he wondered where to go or what to do. But then he heard people talking it was farther in the forest. So he teared off his shirt left in the ground and followed the the voices and saw a camp. He then ease drop and heard what they were saying.

"So when are we attacking Warfang it's so boring here I just want to kill some thing already." one ape said.

"Don't know the general said that when he gets the order from the cats then we attack Warfang" said another ape.

"Well then they better hurry I want the payment from those cats if they don't give it already I might as well kill there king and wear his fur as a cape" the ape said.

"Wear mercenaries we have to have patience ok" the ape said.

Then Skaar ran back to the lake and came up with a plan. "I have to stop those apes but the question is how?" Skaar thought.

"Let me out" Savage Skaar said.

"Thats a great idea I will let him out he can stop them but how how do I let him out" Skaar said out loud.

Then Skaar sat down down on the grass and said "Maybe if I meditate he will come out" Skaar said out loud. Skaar meditated for a while and nothing happened at all, Skaar stand up and said "Well FUCK this gonna work at all what triggered my transformation" Skaar said. Then he remembered the spider incident about he was tied up and the spider took Sara away and he was so angry at the spider, then he figured out how.

"That's it" Skaar said happily.

"What's it" Savage Skaar said.

"It was triggered by anger maybe if I get angry I can transform into" Skaar said.

Then he sat back down, meditated and remembered all the angry things that happened from the memories that he got from Savage Skaar. And Skaar opened his eyes and they were glowing green and started his horribly transformation.

**Well in my next chapter you will figure out what happened as usually write in the comments see ya.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Monster

**Chapter 8 The Monster**

**By: Drago The Oldstrong**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Spyro series or Skaar from Marvel**

Skaar began his his horribly transformation that was painful and agonizing for him, growing bigger than his normal size his bones grew, his muscles grew, and his face was different from a eight

teen year old boy to a gigantic savage warrior. Skaar hated the thing he had become but it was the real him, now ready to fight he got to his feet and then jumped to the spot where the camp was and began his region of terror.

"WHAT IS THAT THING" one Ape yelled.

"DON'T FUCKEN KNOW AND DON'T FUCKEN CARE" another ape yelled.

"DIE" Skaar yelled while he was jumping at the first ape he saw.

Skaar put his hands on the ground and his eyes and his body was producing a blue aura, then lava came out of the ground and smash all the catapults. Then he lifted his hands up grabbed a battle axe and sliced two apes in half. Skaar jumped up in the air covered in blue aura again and punched the ground making a lava quake. Then he threw his battle axe at an apes back and picked up a spear and stabbed three apes in the stomach and threw his spear and got four apes on it. Smash, slashing, throwing every thing he got at the camp.

"RETREAT" one of the apes yelled.

Soon they were all retreating, but one of them looked at Savage Skaar face specially his black scalene and glowing green eyes. After that battle they all left Savage Skaar and ran back to the kingdom, Savage Skaar went back to the lake slowly transforming back to Puny Skaar, after that Skaar went to the cave were he killed the spider and fell to a deep sleep.

"Dad we have to find Skaar he's been gone for two straight days" Sara said worriedly

"Sara Im sure where ever he is he'll be fine" Spyro said calmly.

"But dad we have to go search for him he hasn't been here, he could be taken prisoner or even killed" Sara said worriedly.

"No buts thats final, hey why don't go out get your mind off things" Spyro said hoping Sara would stop the conversation about Skaar.

"Fine dad" Sara said angrily.

Then Sara went outside to Nora house to hang out a bit, so Nora and Sara are walking in the streets when suddenly Sara comes up with a plan. Sara was gonna go out the city walls and go look for Skaar out in the wilderness.

"So how ya holden up" Nora said.

"What about Skaar I want to go out and search but dad says I can't its to dangerous" Sara said sadly.

"I hate to see you sad like this, well what are you going to do" Nora said hoping to cheer her friend up.

"Maybe if I go outside the walls and go look for Skaar" Sara said cheerfully.

"No we can't well get in trouble" Nora said nervously.

"Besides if we decide to go we won't have any supplies" Nora said hoping to change Sara mind.

"Oh come on I got a bunch of gold we could go buy somethings and be on our way" Sara said calmly.

"Fine I guess" Nora said sadly.

"Thanks" Sara said happily.

"Your welcome, Im only helping you to get back your boyfriend" Nora said annoyingly.

"He's not my boyfriend Im only doing what every friend would do" Sara said rationally.

"Yah sure" Nora grumbled.

**No comment**

**Characters I own: Sara & Nora**


	9. Chapter 9 The Search

**Chapter 9 The Search**

**by: Drago the Oldstrong**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Spyro series or Skaar from marvel**

Sara and Nora were in the woods looking for Skaar then they came a cross the lake where Skaar use to be. When they went toward the lake they found Skaar shirt from the two nights ago.

"He was here" Sara said holding Skaar torn shirt.

"How can you tell" Nora said.

"Here is his shirt" Sara said giving Nora the shirt.

"Hmm maybe there some tracks near by I mean it is the afternoon" Nora said.

"Yah maybe" Sara said looking at the ground.

"What is that" Nora said while pointing at the gigantic foot print that Savage Skaar left.

"I don't know" Sara said.

"Hay wait it's getting smaller" Nora said looking at the foot prints.

"Lets follow them" Sara said.

"Really you want to follow the big old foot print" Nora said angrily.

"Maybe it will lead to Skaar" Sara said.

"Or a monster" Nora said.

"Only one way to find out" Sara said while following the foot prints.

Skaar was sleeping at the cave floor dreaming, "Savage Skaar how did we get here to this world" Puny Skaar said.

"We came here because the humans feared our power" Savage Skaar said.

"But why" Puny Skaar said.

"BECAUSE THEY HATED US THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT AT ALL, ALL THE FUCKING WORK WEVE DONE FOR THEM AND THEY REWARDED US BY BANISHMENT" Savage Skaar said angrily.

"Wow thats what happened because of our power" Puny Skaar said.

"YES NOW WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE" Savage Skaar yelled angrily

"Fine fine just show me the way out and I will be out of you head ok" Puny Skaar said annoyingly.

Then Skaar woke up inside the cave Skaar heard foot steps coming so he prepared for battle about to pounce at minute notice.

"So they lead here and guess what Sara nothing" Nora said angrily.

"No way those foot prints were recent they can't lead" before Sara can finish saying what she was going to say Skaar tackled her to the ground with there noses touching each other.

"Skaar is that you" Sara said while getting Skaar off of her body.

"Yah little old me, anyway what are you guy's doing here" Skaar said curiously.

"Sara was worried about you and she begged well not begged forced me to come with her to go look for you" Nora said.

"Oh is that so" Skaar said while looking at Sara.

"Umm yah I was just you know worried about you thats all" Sara said nervously.

"Lets go home Im starting to get itchy" Nora said while pulling Sara and Skaar hands.

"Fine besides Im hungry I haven't eaten anything in two days" Skaar said.

**write in the reviews**

**Characters I own: Sara and Nora**


	10. Chapter 10 The Secret

**Chapter 10 The Secret**

**By: Drago The Oldstrong**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Spyro series or Skaar from Marvel**

So after that Skaar went back to the house with Sara, Skaar was thinking about should he tell Sara about his dark secret. He could imagine her face "You monster" Sara would say so he had to tell her the truth about the real him, it didn't sound good to Skaar but she has the right to know. Skaar went back to his room laid on the bed and just wondering how could he bring up the topic but then he heard a knock at the door and he got himself up and he walked toward the door and surprised to see Sara.

"Umm Skaar can I come in" Sara said nervously.

"Sure" Skaar said opening the door.

"I have to ask you a couple of questions Skaar" Sara said sitting down on the bed.

"Ok" Skaar said closing the door.

"When we found you we found these tracks there were gigantic, Nora and I followed them and we found you" Sara saying nervously.

"Listen Sara I have to tell you something and your probably and going to freak but please don't go screaming or anything" Skaar saying nervously while sitting down next to her.

"Im Im... Im a monster" Skaar said stuttering.

"Your what" Sara saying while putting a confusing look.

"You heard Im a monster, I have the ability to transform when Im angry or hurt" Skaar said.

There was not a sound in the room Sara was still just staring at him, not saying a single word or moving at all. Skaar thought "What was I thinking she'll never talk to me again".

"Umm well this explains a lot" Sara said.

"What do you mean" Skaar said puzzled.

"Remember that spider incident I was wondering how you killed the spider and got me down, also the gigantic foot prints" Sara said explaining.

"Umm oh yah I can't forget this" Sara said while kissing Skaar in the lips.

"Well see ya Skaar and by the don't worry your secret safe with me" Sara said while blushing.

"Also take a shower Skaar you stink" Sara said giggling and opening the door and leaving.

"Well that went better than excepted" Skaar said out loud happily.

**Well this is short I promise I will make it longer**

**Characters I own: Sara**


	11. Chapter 11 The Slave

**Chapter 11 The Slave**

**By: Drago The Oldstrong**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Spyro series or Skaar from Marvel**

The king was looking for the warrior when one of his guards told him that there had been sightings of a mysteries being that is living with there greatest heroes Spyro and Cynder. So the king made haste by dressing in steel armor and gather his top guards and set out to there house.

The time Skaar been in there house he's come to think this world maybe his new home, losing Sakaar and being exiled from earth he has come to like this world. Then Skaar started spending more time with Sara, she had been so kind to him then the other people of Warfang. Every time they see him they whisper about him calling Skaar "freak", "gray face", "no hair" but Skaar didn't care he had Sara thats all that matters he thought. But he wondered one thing "Will I ever go back to earth" he thought, but leaving Sara no "I couldn't" he thought.

"So Skaar do you want to go to the picnic" Sara said cheerfully.

"I guess wait where is it taking place" Skaar said curiously.

"Outside of Warfang" Sara said.

"Alright might as well it could be fun" Skaar said.

"Great I'll go tell my par..." Sara said while someone came through the room.

"I am looking for Spyro" said one of the royal guard.

"Yes I'm here what is it" Spyro said.

"The king wishes to speak to you" Said the royal guard.

"Skaar lets ease drop it could be important" Sara said whispering while moving closer.

"Yes what is it" Spyro said firmly.

"I'm here to collect a slave" The king said evilly.

"There is no slave here you tyrant" Spyro said angrily.

"Oh really well people said there is a gray freak living here I've come here to get this monstrosity" The king said.

"Why are they talking about you Skaar" Sara said nervously.

"I don't know but I'll do something I'm good at smashing" Skaar said while hitting his fist with his palm.

Then Skaar moved Sara out of the way and went outside where the king and Spyro were having argument and pushed Spyro out of the way standing up proudly and saying "I'm Skaar"

"Well your the little freak I've heard so much about" The king said evilly.

"GUARDS TAKE THIS LITTLE FUCK AND DRAG HIM TO THE PIT" The king yelled.

Then they grabbed Skaar and tried to put him in shackles and Skaar tried to fight his way out then one of them hit Skaar and he fell down to the ground and the world went black.

* * *

"Uh my head, can't I ever be taken where people don't knock me out" Skaar said angrily while rubbing his head. Skaar looked around and he was in a big room that had a black ape that was big wearing armor and carrying a hammer, four dragons one was brown and had a left robotic arm and right robotic eye carrying a bow and a pack of arrows, the other three were a light blue white dragon with armor, and a big red dragon that didn't have any armor except a huge axe. And the last one was a dragon that was all black and was female had right shoulder and a sword.

"Where am I" Skaar said while struggling out of the shackles.

"You in the transport awaiting all of our death's and don't even try to get out of those shackles there elemental forge they take your strength away the more you pull free" a brown dragon said.

"Fine" Skaar said while he stopped struggling.

"Oh no were here" the black dragoness said.

**Well this is a odd turn for Skaar I mean write in the reviews and also sorry for not writing for a while I was brain dead for a while but I'm back**

**Characters I own: Sara, the king, and the other slaves**


	12. Chapter 12 The Savage Brute

**Chapter 12 The savage brute**

**By: Drago the Oldstrong**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Spyro Series or Skaar from Marvel**

Skaar got out to the arena floor surrounded by hundreds of dragon's and saw the king smiling at Skaar, in front of him were a couple of weapons Skaar picked up a axe and held it up.

"LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN HERE WE HAVE SOME OF THE MOST FEROCIOUS FIGHTER'S OF ALL THE REALMS TO DIE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT" a red dragon said out loud.

"HERE IS OUR NEWEST COMBATANT, THE STRANGEST APE EVER, THE HAIRLESS WONDER, SKAAR" the red dragon said out loud, then the crowd cheered for Skaar.

Then the ground began to shake, Skaar jumped out of the way when a hole appeared out of the ground filled with water. Then several tentacles came out of the water and grabbed some of the combatant's then another hole appeared and white creatures began to appeared that looked scorpion like and were the size of a normal dragon.

"BEHOLD THE MOST SAVAGE CREATURES FROM THE OUT LANDS I GIVE YOU THE KRAKEN AND THE COLDRITES" said the announcer.

"Alright every one form a circle with your shields" Said the brown dragon while holding up his shield.

"Hay new guy grab a shield and come" The black dragoness said while running toward the others.

Then the tentacle grabbed grabbed the brown dragon and though him to a wall where the scorpion creatures attacked and killed him. The black dragoness came and said "Don't die come on you can't die please" Then she started sobbing and looked at Skaar and yelled out to him "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING HELP PLEASE HELP" she said sobbing.

Then Skaar remembered a flash back at his own world where people died remembering all the people he killed and then said to himself "What kind of king does this to his own people" Skaar thinking angrily and then suddenly he dropped to the ground and on his knee's, he began yelling and he slowly transformed to Savage Skaar. Everyone looked at him with fear and amazement at what he became, then Savage Skaar ran toward the kraken than jumped and said "SKAAR SLASH" and he chopped the kraken in half. Then he ran after the other creatures and started chopping each and one of them in half with his axe.

"SKAAR IS ONLY MONSTER THERE IS" Skaar yelled out.

"I never seen such power before" The king said while standing and staring at Skaar.

Then Skaar looked at the king and jumped toward him but, was suddenly electricity appeared and brought Skaar to his knee's while he was graveling in pain.

"You thought you could stop me" The king said while landing down next to him.

"YOU HAVE TO BE THE STUPIDEST CREATURE THAT EVER LIVED" the king yelled while kicking Skaar in the face

"YOUR MARK KEEPS YOU FROM HURTING ME YOU DUMB FUCKING BEAST" The king yelled while kicking Skaar again.

"SKAAR TAKE NO ORDER'S FROM NO ONE SPECIALLY A DUMB **LIZARD**" Skaar yelled while getting on his feet.

"SKAAR IS SON OF THE STRONGEST THERE IS NOTHING WILL **STOP ME**" Skaar yelled while putting his hands on the ground.

Then Skaar used his Old Power and lava appeared out of the ground trying to hit the king. But then flew into the air and Skaar was electrified until he fainted.

**That was interesting but short so i'll see if I can make longer next time**

**Characters I own: The king, the announcer, and the group of slaves**


	13. Chapter 13 The New Warbound

**Chapter 13 The New Warbound**

**By: Drago the Oldstrong**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Spyro series or Skaar, the sliver surfer, and the Warbound name from Marvel**

Skaar had transformed back to Puny Skaar when he woke up, then he saw the brown robotic dragon body and the others surrounding it, they were saying something so Skaar got up and head toward the body to hear what there saying.

"Oh Owen, why did you have to die" The black dragoness said.

"Yes you were a great leader" The light blue dragon said.

"Look who's finally awake" The ape said looking at Savage Skaar.

Skaar didn't say anything at all he just stared at all of them, just like they all are doing to him.

"Not much of a talker are ya" The ape said.

"So how did you do that" The black dragoness said while getting up and heading toward Skaar.

"Do what"Skaar said.

"That power that you had, we all saw you transform into that thing" The black dragoness said poking Skaar mark.

"Yah the way you showed those Coldrites, and the Kraken" the light blue dragon said while pretend boxing.

"I don't remember" Skaar said to them.

"What do you mean, don't you remember at all your the reason we fight another day" The ape said.

"No, when I'm in that form I don't remember anything that happens they just come in my dreams or flashbacks" Skaar said explaining.

"Do you wish to participate in the burial" The ape said pointing at the body.

"Ok, what do we have to do" Skaar said kneeling next to the black dragoness.

"Well, we have to stick are hands out forward and tell a little bit about are self" The light blue dragon said.

"Yes it a pack between all of us so we become comrades But I don't know what are group shall be called though" The ape said.

"Why don't we call our selves Warbound" Skaar said.

"Yah I like, but any way who's going first" The ape said.

"Oh me first, my name is Zap it all started with my..." the light blue dragon said when he was interrupted by the black dragoness.

"Zap not yet you will have your turn, Ignite why don't you start" The black dragoness said while looking at the red dragon.

"Alright" The red dragon said.

"It all started when I was negotiating with the other guardians" Ignite said.

* * *

"But the legends are true are new savior has arrived" Terrador said.

"No didn't you hear the Oracle, she said that the savior will come from the stars to save us from a great evil, that not even the mighty Spyro can stop" Ignite said.

"Yes and maybe she was wrong about the stars thing but right about one the savior being are king" Volteer said.

"No she wasn't, she was right about everything she knew about Malefor until a warrior came and save us and that warrior was Spyro" Ignite said while pounding the table.

"She will be right about the new warrior coming, until then I shall take my leave and never return until the true savior comes" Ignite said.

* * *

"Ever since that faithful day they took my title as the guardian of fire, named me Ignite the shame, and cast me into slavery, but one day the true savior will come and I shall look forward for him to come and save us from our evil ruler" Ignite said putting his hand down.

"So who's next" Zap said.

"My name is Gorden, and you shall you shall know the truth about who I am" The ape said putting his hand out forward.

* * *

My brother and are group of bandits in the outlands were living a barbaric life, fighting and killing things, until one faithful day. Out of the sky, we saw a warrior that was all sliver saying that he was looking for someone that landed on our world, he said that the reason is he's bringing him home. As usually we attacked him but he was no mere person he blasted all of us killing my brother and are clan, I manage to get away but he followed me. Then the royal guards that search for creatures for the arena saw me and the sliver person and used the seal of slaves on me and him, we went separate way's after that.

* * *

"Then I ended up here to fight in this horrible place" Gorden said.

"Anyone else" Zap said.

"Skaar why don't you go" The black dragoness said looking at him.

"Alright" Skaar said putting his hand out forward.

* * *

It all started back at my home world after I killed my own twin brother that I didn't know I had, my father and my other family member's were living in a large building. I stayed in this form for a while after a couple of months my body grew to a eighteen year old, I spend sometime with my father until something happened. A black human with a eye patch came spoke to my father and they started yelling at each for a while, then my father came toward me and told me I couldn't stay here any more. I asked him where do I go, he said with them, then I felt a sharp pain at the back of my I was inside this strange room I was a little awake and I was chained to something, my father said that he send someone to find me. After that I woke up inside a room unchained and hurt, I went outside and then I was somewhere else, I could feel the planet talk to me saying that I was somewhere else.

* * *

"After that some thing's happen and the king put me in chains and I ended up here" Skaar said while a black tear sliding on his cheek and putting his hand down.

"That's awful Skaar" The black dragoness said while patting

"Sorry I think I'm done, I'm going to sleep" Skaar said while getting up and going to the bedroll.

"Can I go now cleo" Zap said.

"Not yet" The black dragoness.

"My name is Cleo and you shall know the truth of who I am..." Cleo said.

**Well I kept my end of the bargain write in the reviews and tell me about this new chapter**

**Characters I own: Zap, Owen, Ignite, Gorden, and Cleo**


	14. Chapter 14 The Talk

**Chapter 14 The Talk**

**written by: Drago the Oldstrong**

Skaar faced some of the dangerous creatures that the world has to offer, he manage to kill three wyverns by, chopping them into bit's he didn't stop for nothing. Until the king requested a meeting with Skaar. He went to the slave prison where he went toward the guard's told hem to bring out Skaar and speak to him.

"So, Skaar is it" The king said while examining Skaar.

"Yah so" Skaar said mumbling.

"You've been making a name for your self in the arena" The king said staring at Skaar.

"Yah" Skaar said angrily.

"I want you to stop the people cheer for you, they might rise against me" The king said.

"Not my problem, I'm just here to finish the job" Skaar said looking directly at the king's eyes.

"IT IS A PROBLEM YOU LITTLE FUCK, NOW I WANT YOU TO TAKE A FUCKING FALL YOU HERE ME JUST DIE" The king yelled at Skaar.

"Look's like someone's angry, you wouldn't like if I'm angry" Skaar said evilly.

"YAH SO YOU LITTLE SHIT" the king said yelling.

Then Skaar, still standing there transformed into Savage Skaar the king slowly backed away from him calling for the guard's, Savage Skaar just stood there looking directly at the king eye's angrily. The king said looking at Skaar horribly "What are you", Skaar yelled at the king's face "A MONSTER NOW YOUR GONNA LISTON YOU FUCKING SCALE BREATH IF YOU WANT ME TO DIE YOUR GONNA HAVE TO KILL ME IN THE ARENA IN FRONT OF EVERYONE".

"And what if I don't" The king said cowering.

"Then you don't have any honer at all, your just a coward like the rest of your puny world, I come from a savage horrible planet called Sakaar where people suffer and die, I ended it by destroying the world by feeding it to the devourer of world's" Skaar said.

"**I AM WORLDBREAKER JUST LIKE MY FATHER I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD IF I HAVE TO**" Skaar yelled angrily.

Then the guards came and put Savage Skaar in shackles, while Skaar was leaving he said something to the king that made scared him the daylight's out of him "I'll be waiting" Skaar said evilly. Then he walked back inside the chamber's,where the others went over and spoke to Skaar.

"What did the king want" Cleo said.

"Leave me alone" Skaar mumbled.

"What did he want" Ignite said.

Then Skaar went on his little haystack bed and slowly transformed back into Puny Skaar and went to a deep sleep.

**I know the chapter was short and sorry for taking so long as well but the next chapter will be more exciting so just wait and see.**

**Characters I own: Cleo, Ignite, and the king**


	15. Chapter 15 The Mission

** Chapter one: Welcome To Skyland**

By: Drago The Oldstrong

Disclaimer: do not own any of the Spyro series and Skaar from Marvel, except the ones I made up.

Flying in space was Skaar son of the strongest there is. The Humans feared his power, so rather then make war they made a choice to exile him. So he would not destroy any worlds with his powers. He fed Sakaar to Galactus, so Skaar lived up to the name of world breaker. He was in human form when he was exiled from earth bound in chains he was sent to course to a deserted world. But fate was on his side, there was a malfunction and he was sent to Skyland.

Going through the portal made him weaker and forget who he is, all he remembers is his name. He crash landed on that world wondering what to do now."uh my head wait where am I ... ow my rib its stab I better find a way to stop the bleeding." He rips part of his tattered clothes and ties it around his stomach. "Hay a door, maybe I can look for help." He goes out the door only carrying a big sword, Skaar was in human form right now unable to change into savage Skaar. He was in the woods and it was night fall. "hmmm I better go I could drag unwanted attention here." He goes up to a lake and cleans out his wound to his surprise it was already healing.

Then there was a scream out of the darkness , he runs toward it and finds a dragoness running away from other dragons. "hay were ya going pretty lady" a red and orange dragon said, "maybe she just playing around" the big brown dragon said. So Skaar still watching, runs up toward a blue dragon and stabs him in the throat with his sword. Then takes the other one by surprise, now covered in blood he says "who next" he stabs the brown dragon in the stomach but the brown dragon dough's his attack and bites Skaar in the neck. Then he grabs his sword and stabs his stomach and cuts open his guts falling down. Bleeding out he stares at the girl with his green eyes then the world goes black.

* * *

Skaar was waking up and there was no one there then someone came in he went back to bed pretending to be asleep.

"alright lets see what you have here" the light blue dragoness said, when she opened it there were no signs of of any scars.

"This is extremely unusually" she said while eye balling Skaar.

then without warning when she turned her back, Skaar got up and made a run for the door. There were guards at the door, Skaar push them out of the way and said "catch me if you can" then he jumped right out of the balcony. Falling he landed on top of a house and jumped down to the floor and made a run for through the streets pushing and shoving there were dragons on the sky and on the ground they chases after him and one of them said "shut the gate".

Surrounded he prepared for battle but without a sword, he still knew how to fight. Then he used sakaarson hand to hand combat on them. they kept coming but he didn't stop fighting and then one of the dragons blew fire at him.

There he came out of the fire and smoke unharmed and he kept fighting.

Until a purple dragon with yellow horns yelled "STOP THIS INSTANT".

Suddenly everyone lowered there weapons and bowed.

"What is your name fighter" the purple dragon said.

"my name is Skaar where am I and why did you bring me here".

The purple dragon said calmly "No one is here to hurt you Im here to thank you for saving my daughter".

"Now if you please lets talk somewhere private."

Skaar was back inside the temple talking to the purple dragon.

"So what's your name" Skaar asking

"My name is Spyro please to meet you Skaar" Acting nicely.

"So you haven't crossed a really big sword around here".

"Actually I have its in the room where you were sleeping in... before you ran out the balcony like that" spyro said while giving him a angry glare.

"Oh... sorry about that I was just um escaping" Skaar said while giving a faint laughter.

"So what are you exactly... are you a ape" asking with curiosity.

"do I look like an ape to you" Skaar said meanly.

"Oh look were here" spyro said

"dad your here" a young purple male dragon said.

"Of course Im am Jack where else would I go" Spyro said happily.

"So who's the new guy" asking his father

"The name is Skaar" saying his name proudly.

"Skaar huh well with a name like that you gotta have some scars on you" saying happily.

"nope don't have any" Skaar said

Then a beautiful dragoness came ran up to Spyro and hugged him and said "Dad your back".

**Characters I do own: Jack and the mysteries dragoness**

**So every body write in the reviews and tell me how good the first chapter was and please be nice this is my first chapter after all.**


End file.
